The Mask Of Anubis
by mike2324232
Summary: (set in hoa season 2, post book 2 for kane chronicles) Carter and Sadie are attending the school from house of anubis and staying in anubis house, after about a month strange things begin to happen. After these strange events can Carter and Sadie help Sibuna find the mask before it's too late? And can they keep themselves from going insane?
1. Chapter 1: The mark of anubis

**Chapter 1: The mark of Anubis**

**Carter**

Carter was having a dream, he knew he was dreaming, but at the same time he didn't feel like he was dreaming. Everything was so lifelike, that it was almost like he was alive. Carter dreamed he was back in Brooklyn house, with his friends, but in his dream he was still host to Horus, and Horus was trying to help him. He met up with Sadie.

"Hey Carter." Sadie said to him.

"Hi Sadie." Carter paused for a second, Sadie never says Hey, she says hello or hi, but not hey. He was just about to point this out when Sadie grabbed his hand, and suddenly she turned into a freaky ghost who seemed to have the symbol of Anubis on her hands.

"Help the chosen one, the Custodi, and the Osirin find the mask, then I will let you leave." She said to him.

"Wait who is the chosen one?" Carter yelled, and then he woke up.

Carter went into the bathroom, and while he was in there using the light, he examined his wrist and discovered in the same place the spirit had grabbed him in the dream, there was a small symbol of a jackal on his wrist.

**Sadie**

Sadie was having the best dream ever, she was dreaming of Walt. She and Walt were on a date, it was getting semi- serious. They were sitting in a graveyard, and many times they would see spirits of the dead. They were having a romantic dinner, but then Walt did something out of character, he grabbed her wrist quite rudely, and then he turned into a black spirit, with the mark of Anubis on its hand. Sadie woke up, and then she checked her wrist, sure enough the mark was there as well. She waited until the next morning and then talked to Carter.

"Sadie I have to talk to you." Cater said, pulling her aside from the others.

"Good, I needed to talk to you." She said in reply.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, placing his hand over his right wrist.

"This." Sadie held up her left hand and showed him the mark.

"So you have it too." Carter said, revealing the mark on his right wrist.

"Did the spirit say anything to you?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah she said to find the chosen one, the Custodi, and the Osirin. And help them find the mask, then we can leave." Carter told her.

"But what is a Custodi? And what is this business about a mask?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie there's one more thing, in my dream I was still a host to Horus, I think it's a sign that the spirit wants us to have their help." Carter said to her.

"You aren't suggesting…" Sadie Started.

"We have to host them again, at least until this business is cleared up." Carter said.

"I know your right, but I wish there was another way." Sadie said, realizing she would need her necklace she had brought after all.

"Alright you go up and get your necklace, I'll get mine and we can put them on." Carter said.

Little did they know, they were being watched by the last person they wanted to overhear the topic.

**Nina**

Nina had been having a normal day, Amber had woken her up with the hair dryer, again… but today was different. After she had gotten ready she walked down stairs quietly and while she was doing this she noticed that Carter and Sadie were talking, which was not unusual since they were sibling but in the middle of their conversation Sadie held up her left hand, and Nina saw it. She saw the mark of Anubis, the same one that she had been marked with. She then hid, and watched as Carter revealed that he also had the mark. Nina had to tell Fabian, if Senkarah had marked then there had to be a reason for it. Nina saw Fabian walking into the living room, and she knew she had to make her move. She calmly walked past Carter and Sadie. And went to talk to Fabian.

"Fabian we have a problem." She said.

"What is it? Did Senkarah come back?" Fabian asked.

"That's not the problem, she has returned but instead she marked the new kids, Carter and Sadie." Nina said, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"What are we going to do?" Fabian asked.

"I don't want to, but I think we have to involve them." Nina said, "If they were marked it must mean because she thinks they can help."

"Right, but how are we going to tell them?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe sibuna clearing?" Nina asked.

"Alright but we have to be careful, we don't want anything going wrong." Fabian said.

"Are you two talking about Sibuna without me?" Amber said, walking into the room.

Fabian and Nina exchanged a glance.

"Well I guess there's no harm in involving you." Nina said, she and Fabian showed her the mark of Anubis both of them had.

"You guys got matching tattoos?" Amber said.

"No, we were marked by an evil spirit because she wants us to find the mask of Anubis which is apparently hidden someone in this house." Nina explained.

"Well, in that case I'm helping you, whether you like it or not." Amber said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Nina said.

Later that day during school Nina, Fabian, and Amber slipped a note into the locker of Carter, knowing that he would show it to Sadie saying that they had to talk and giving them directions to Sibuna clearing. After school they waited in Sibuna clearing until Carter and Sadie had reached them. Finally after about 20 minutes of waiting, Carter and Sadie showed up.

"Nina? Fabian? Amber? What are you guys doing here?" Carter asked.

"Well it's a long story, but we know about those marks on your hands." Nina said.

"How did you…?" Sadie started.

"I'm the chosen one, and you were marked because an ancient evil spirit wants you to help me find the mask of Anubis, will you help?" Nina asked.

Carter and Sadie looked at each other, and then they nodded yes.

Nina, Fabian, and Amber put their left hands over their left eye, and said "Sibuna." And then they explained that it was Anubis spelled backwards, and it was their secret group that was trying to uncover the mysteries of Anubis house. Then the group of five walked back to the house, as if nothing had happened and decided that they would have to find out why and how they were supposed to get the mask of Anubis. Or even where it is. Carter and Sadie had explained about their dreams and decided it was best that they figure out who the other two were, in case they could help.


	2. Chapter 2: The secret room

**Chapter 2: The Secret Room**

**Carter**

Carter didn't trust 'Sibuna', he just didn't. He knew they had been able to solve mysteries in the past from what they had revealed, but luckily he had made sure that he and Sadie revealed nothing about their magic to the students. They knew their magic would help but at the same time they knew they couldn't tell them. Carter's roommates were Eddie and Fabian and Carter was even more suspicious of them. He didn't know why but something made him believe that he couldn't trust Eddie or Fabian. He kept thinking about that doll house that had been saved by Alfie for Amber, though no one really understood why she liked it. She seemed to enjoy having it. Then after thinking for a while he finally fell asleep, only to have Horus talking to him in his dreams. They were inside the house, and Horus was sitting on the couch. He told Carter to sit down, and he did, not wanting to offend an Egyptian god.

"So Carter I noticed you wanted to host me again, may I ask why?" Horus said.

"This." Carter said holding up his wrist revealing the mark of Anubis.

"You've been marked by Senkarah? And let me guess you want my help to find out where the mask of Anubis is." Horus said.

"I wouldn't mind your help." Carter replied.

"Alright you may host me again, but this time only ask me for help if you actually need it." Horus said.

"Thank you, do you have any ideas about the mask?" Carter asked.

"Not really? But the Doll House is key." Horus said, "That's all I know."

"Right how long until I wake up?" Carter asked.

"Not long now." Horus replied.

**Fabian**

Fabian could not stop thinking about what Carter and Sadie had said the spirit said in their dreams. The spirit had said to find the Osirin, the Chosen one, and the Custodi. The word Custodi, _Hmm that word is Latin for Protector, but what does that have to do with Nina?_ Fabian thought to himself. He knew that there was something strange going on, but he had no idea what it was. He fingered his necklace, he knew something important would happen with this necklace, but he had no idea what. He finally was able to fall asleep, and he started to dream, but it wasn't a normal dream, it was a Senkarah dream. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of the house, and he seemed to be having a normal day. Then Nina came in, and turned into Senkarah. She began to speak to him.

"Watch the time piece Custodi." She said.

"Custodi?" Fabian said.

"You and the chosen one have little time to find the mask, find it, and give it to me." Senkarah said.

"Why do you want it?" Fabian asked.

"That is not of your concern."

"At least tell me if I am the Custodi."

"Yes, you are the Custodi, destined to work with the Osirin and the Chosen one, and protect her, now awaken and help the chosen one find the mask. The chamber is the key."

And then Fabian woke up, it was morning, and it was about the same time that Nina would be awake and getting ready. Fabian decided not to sleep in, and instead of he decided to talk to Nina on that Saturday morning. Fabian walked into the living room, and waited for Nina to come down. After about five minutes she arrived.

"Nina, I need to talk to you." Fabian said to her.

"Sure what is it?" Nina said.

"I saw Senkarah last night." Fabian said.

"What did she say?" Nina asked.

"Her exact words?" Fabian said.

"Yes." Nina pushed.

"Watch the time piece Custodi." Fabian said.

"Custodi? But that would mean…" Nina started.

"I am the Custodi." Fabian finished.

**Nina**

Nina had been having a normal day, until Fabian revealed that he was the Custodi. He continued to reveal that he was destined to work with the Chosen one and the Osirin to save the world from evil, and he had to protect Nina. _Yeah typically day in Anubis house_ Nina thought.

"Did she say anything else to you?" Nina asked.

"She said the chamber is the key." Fabian said.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Fabian said, "But I heard Carter mumbling in his sleep about the doll house being the key. Whatever that means."

"Maybe he was visited by Senkarah too; I wonder if that doll house means the one that Amber has."

"It could be, let's go wake up Amber." Fabian said.

The two went upstairs and woke up Amber, after she woke up something strange began to happen with the dollhouse, a small drawer opened from the house and inside was a small map, and at the end was the symbol of Anubis. Using the map that had come out of the dollhouse Fabian pinpointed the exact location of the entrance, later after Carter and Sadie had woken up they went down into the basement. They found a hidden code door, and had no way to open it. And when they thought all was lost, Sadie said she needed five minutes and then she could open the door.

**Sadie**

'_Alright Isis do you know the code?' _Sadie thought to Isis.

'_Yes the numbers are 1890_' Isis thought back.

'_Thank you Isis_'

'_You are most welcome'_

"I know the code to the door." Sadie said.

Sadie proceeded to enter the code into the door, and suddenly the bookcase went into the wall revealing a small study.

"Great work Sadie." Nina said.

The five of them walked in, and then the door closed behind them.

"Great now we are stuck…" Sadie said.

They begun a frantic search for the opening switch, finally they found it. Just after they opened it, Amber bumped into a painting knocked it down revealing 8 amulets, each with a different Egyptian god on it.

"We need to figure out what these are, they must have something to do with the tunnels." Fabian said

And with that they each took several books and went into their rooms to begin reading up on the amulets.


End file.
